Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in . The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Riddle House *Tom Riddle Snr *Mary Riddle *Thomas Riddle *Riddles' maid *Riddles' cook *Frank Bryce *Landlord of The Hanged Man *Dot *Little Hangleton Villagers *Great Hangleton Police *Current Owner of the Riddle House *Little Hangleton boys *Nagini *Bertha Jorkins Chapter Two: The Scar :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Three: The Invitation *Smeltings Academy Nurse *Little Whinging postman Chapter Four: Back to the Burrow :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Five: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Barty Crouch Snr *Ludo Bagman *Otto Bagman *Viktor Krum Chapter Six: The Portkey *Amos Diggory *Lovegood family *Fawcett family Chapter Seven: Bagman and Crouch *Basil *Basil's colleague *Mr Roberts *Mr Payne *Roberts's Obliviator *Kevin *Kevin's mother *Kevin's father *3 African Wizards *Group of Witches from The Salem Witches Institute *Archie Aymslowe *Unidentified Ministry of Magic Wizard at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup *Mr Wood *Mrs Wood *Bill Weasley's Brazilian pen-friend *Cuthbert Mockridge *Gilbert Wimple *Arnold Peasegood *Broderick Bode *Saul Croaker *Roddy Pontner *Agatha Timms *Weatherby *Ali Bashir *Bartemius Crouch Snr's grandfather *Omnioculars Saleswizard Chapter Eight: The Quidditch World Cup *Winky *Bulgarian Minister for Magic *Mungo Bonham *Bulgaria's Veela Mascots *Ireland's Leprechaun Mascots *Vasily Dimitrov *Clara Ivanova *Lev Zograf *Alexei Levski *Pyotr Vulchanov *Ivan Volkov *Connolly *Barry Ryan *Troy *Mullet *Moran *Quigley *Aidan Lynch *Hassan Mostafa Chapter Nine: The Dark Mark *Mrs Roberts *2 Roberts children *Olympe Maxime *Ministry witch in woollen dressing gown *Unidentified Beauxbatons girl (I) *Wizard who claimed to be a dragon killer *Wizard who claimed to be a vampire hunter Chapter Ten: Mayhem at the Ministry *Rita Skeeter Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express *Alastor Moody *3 Muggle taxi drivers Chapter Twelve: The Triwizard Tournament *Dennis Creevey *Stewart Ackerley *Malcolm Baddock *Eleanor Branstone *Owen Cauldwell *Emma Dobbs *Laura Madley *Natalie McDonald *Graham Pritchard *Orla Quirke *Kevin Whitby *Hogwarts house-elves *Barty Crouch Jr Chapter Thirteen: Mad-Eye Moody *Eloise Midgeon *Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts Chapter Fourteen: The Unforgivable Curses *Moody's 3 Spiders Chapter Fifteen: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *12 Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Abraxan *Igor Karkaroff Chapter Sixteen: The Goblet of Fire *Poliakoff *Summers *Fleur Delacour Chapter Seventeen: The Four Champions *Violet Chapter Eighteen: The Weighing of the Wands *Bozo *Apolline Delacour's mother *Mykew Gregorovitch Chapter Nineteen: The Hungarian Horntail *Unidentified female Hungarian Horntail *Unidentified female Chinese Fireball *Unidentified female Swedish Shortsnout *Unidentified female Common Welsh Green *Charlie Weasley's colleagues Chapter Twenty: The First Task :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-one: The House-Elf Liberation Front *Winky's mother *Winky's grandmother Chapter Twenty-two: The Unexpected Task *Unidentified Hufflepuff third year girl *Unidentified second year girl *Unidentified fifth year girl *Weird Sisters *Joey Jenkins Chapter Twenty-three: The Yule Ball *Stebbins *Unidentified Beauxbatons boy *Fridwulfa *Rubeus Hagrid's father *Boris the Bewildered Chapter Twenty-four: Rita Skeeter's Scoop *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank *Care of Magical Creatures Unicorn *Ludovic Bagman's goblin creditors *Bertha Jorkins's second cousin *Bertha Jorkins's aunt *Aberforth Dumbledore Chapter Twenty-five: The Egg and the Eye *Olive Hornby's brother Chapter Twenty-six: The Second Task *Two Unicorn foals *Black Lake Grindylows *Black Lake Merpeople colony *Gabrielle Delacour *Murcus Chapter Twenty-seven: Padfoot Returns *Mrs Crouch *Evan Rosier *Wilkes *Bellatrix Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange *Avery Chapter Twenty-eight: The Madness of Mr Crouch *Care of Magical Creatures Nifflers *Old muggle tramp *Mrs Fudge *Andorran Minister of Magic Chapter Twenty-nine: The Dream :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: The Penseive *Antonin Dolohov *Travers *Mulciber *Augustus Rookwood *Ludovic Bagman's father *Unidentified female Council of Magical Law juror *Rabastan Lestrange *Frank Longbottom *Alice Longbottom *Florence *Florence's boyfriend Chapter Thirty-one: The Third Task *Apolline Delacour *Mrs Diggory *Mr Krum *Mrs Krum *Apollyon Pringle *Ogg *Bodrod the Bearded *Urg the Unclean *Hedge Maze Boggart *Hedge Maze Sphinx *Hedge Maze Spider Chapter Thirty-two: Flesh, Blood, and Bone :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-three: The Death Eaters *Merope Gaunt *Crabbe *Goyle *Nott Chapter Thirty-four: Priori Incantatem :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: Veritaserum :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-six: The Parting of the Ways :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-seven: The Beginning *Lee Jordan's father See also * * * * *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes